Protección (Traducción Autoriazada)
by Tachibana-Alexander
Summary: Makoto es sólo un empleado de oficina promedio y Sousuke es un guardaespaldas que trabaja para una firma de élite. Sus mundos nunca estaban destinados a encontrarse… hasta que Makoto ve una información que no debía y ahora necesita protección...
1. Extración

_**Free no me pertenece al igual que esta historia, yo simplemente la he traducido, su autora original es Miss-Murdered**_

_Hola, pues esta es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y es mi segunda traducción, espero la historia sea de su agrado, los siguientes capítulos los subiré dependiendo de la aceptación del fic... No los aburro con más, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p>Makoto Tachibana había vivido una vida muy normal. Trabajaba en un cubículo en Iwatobi Corp. una gran compañía multinacional que cotiza metales y materias primas. Su papel era en el departamento de TI, su trabajo era aburrido pero bien remunerado y respetable. Era dueño de un pequeño apartamento, una simple habitación suficiente para él y su gato, y su vida diaria era una rutina regular.<p>

Se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, alimentaba a su gato y luego se duchaba con torpeza, era demasiado alto para caber en la ducha, y luego se vestía con su traje. Una vez en su traje, haría su camino a la estación de tren para viajar a Iwatobi Corp., donde durante el viaje leería las noticias en su Tablet antes de llegar al trabajo y llegar a su escritorio para comenzar su día laboral.

Su vida era aburrida, una vida promedio, para divertirse Makoto nadaba y corría, de vez en cuando se veía con algunos colegas del trabajo pero su vida en general era mundana y aburrida. A Makoto le gusta su vida –no quería coches rápidos o mujeres, especialmente no a las mujeres- y él estaba muy feliz con su ciclo de trabajo, casa y volver al trabajo.

Sin embargo todo eso cambió. La rutina soplo fuera del agua. Cuando un día se encontró con Sousuke Yamazaki y puso su mundo al revés.

* * *

><p>Sousuke no esperaba esta asignación. Él estaba en el negocio de la protección y trabajaba para una organización de élite, empleado para proteger a quienes necesitaban la protección de los peores y más peligrosos tipos de personas. Él estaba muy bien pagado, tendía a ser guardaespaldas de los ricos y hermosos, los poderosos y no de un lacayo trabajador de cubículo que había visto accidentalmente el archivo equivocado.<p>

Había recibido su asignación en una cafetería, un hombre con un abrigo y un sombrero lo dejó mientras caminaba y Sousuke sabía lo que debía hacer. Siempre tan malditamente melodramático. Supongo que es lo que tiene por trabajar con una organización que "no existía". Sonriendo había recogido la información sobre su nuevo "cargo", su entrecejo se surco y Sousuke sabía que esto iba a ser diferente a todo lo que había hecho antes.

Como Makoto Tachibana sería diferente de muchos con los que había trabajado antes. Y Sousuke sabía que la misión iba a ser un dolor desde el momento en que entró en Iwatobi Corp. Coqueteando con una recepcionista para llegar al piso donde se encuentra el departamento de TI y caminando hacia este con un resorte en su paso, su traje impecable que lo hace lucir como si perteneciese a ese medio, pero incluso agarro erróneamente el pase que coloco alrededor de su cuello para su encubrimiento.

Cuando llego al piso del TI, Sousuke buscó a Tachibana, viendo el cabello castaño claro y se acercó a él, su cuerpo era demasiado grande para el pequeño cubículo en el que trabajaba. Sousuke se acercó al cubículo, notando algunos carteles de gatos que brillaban un poco y casi quería sacudir la cabeza. Tachibana era tan malditamente aburrido en comparación con sus trabajos habituales que casi quería alejarse, rechazar el dinero y esperar a la próxima superestrella o la esposa de algún director general, pero Sousuke sabía que no podía rechazar un trabajo. Finalmente se acercó, caminando hacia Tachibana.

"¿Tachibana?"-pregunto en voz baja apoyado a la delgada pared del cubículo y casi sentía como se hundía debido a su peso, así Sousuke se despegó de ella, mirando hacia abajo al tipo que lo observaba a través de las gafas de pasta negra.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Sousuke normalmente tenía dos opciones para casos como éste. Esta era una extracción y el trabajo de Sousuke era llegar a Tachibana, salir del edificio sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Por lo general durante una extracción, la persona era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Sousuke estaba estudiando los profundos ojos verdes a través de los lentes de las gafas que lo miraban con curiosidad, supo que claramente había desconcertado a este nuevo chico apoyado a un lado del cubículo.

"Soy de una rama diferente"-Sousuke comenzó, de pie, derecho, para no romper nada, "y me dijo su supervisor que podía hablar con usted acerca de sus sistemas. Quiero implementar algo similar en mi oficina."

Tachibana levanto una ceja-"¿De verdad? Aunque estoy seguro de que Nanase sería una mejor opción que yo… él es mucho mejor técnico que yo…"

"No, es contigo, quisiera… si no te importa, podríamos ir a tomar un café y hablar."

Hubo un cambio en su postura, y Tachibana empezó a sospechar. Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia el pase alrededor del cuello de Sousuke y casi se maldijo internamente por no revisarlo. Ya que había escogido mal el pase, que parecía no tener dueño. Pero el pase tenía una foto que era claramente femenina. Nadie necesitaba mirar más de cerca que eso y los ojos verdes de Tachibana se reunieron con los de Sousuke.

"Usted… usted no trabaja para Iwatobi…"

Sousuke miro alrededor de los cubículos, unas pocas personas estaban viendo el intercambio de palabras con curiosidad. Se imaginaba lo poco interesante que era el departamento de TI para que su llegada fuese interesante. Y no era bueno. Tenían que salir tan pronto como pudiera o se crearían sospechas y era eso lo que no quería.

Sousuke coloco su mano en el amplio hombro de Tachibana, sintiendo la fuerza escondida debajo de una camisa de algodón blanca presionada y se inclinó hacia delante, susurrando en su oído…

"Usted vio algo sobre el trato de Iwatobi con Samezuka Inc., ¿no?"

"Yo… no fue mi intención…"

"Usted ha visto algo que no debía, Tachibana y a algunas personas les gustaría verte muerto."

La sacudida del cuerpo de Tachibana se sintió bajo la palma de Sousuke y él sonrío suavemente.

"He sido contratado para mantenerte vivo. Ahora ven conmigo… actúa de forma natural y pretende que solo vamos a compartir un buen café, ¿de acuerdo? Asiente si me entiendes."

Los labios de Sousuke estaban apenas a unos centímetros de la oreja de Tachibana y sintió el temblor que parecía recorrer su cuerpo desde la base de la columna vertebral hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y luego asintió, poco a poco.

Retrocediendo Sousuke arrojo su pase lejos sutilmente y luego coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro, balanceándose sobre sus talones casualmente, mientras Tachibana cerraba los programas en su ordenador y recogía sus pertenencias. Estaba siendo torpe, Sousuke se dio cuenta y casi maldijo entre dientes ya que era claro que algo estaba mal. Tachibana soltó una pluma y tuvo que recogerla. Sousuke le observo mientras lo recogía ya que rodo por el suelo y tuvo que ayudarlo, tratando de acelerar el proceso. Por último, tomó la chaqueta del traje de la parte posterior de la silla y asintió con la cabeza hacía un empleado del cubículo de al lado.

"Solo voy a tomar un café, Haru…"

El hombre le devolvió una mirada, asintió con la cabeza y murmuró "uh" y volvió a escribir, y luego Tachibana señaló a Sousuke.

"Vámonos."

Iba a ser muy fácil ahora, pensó Sousuke, ya había adquirido a su objetivo y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a la casa de seguridad, cuidar a Tachibana por unos días mientras que el "golpe" sería neutralizado por otros miembros del equipo y luego volvería a su vida normal.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y Sousuke se tuvo que enfrentar con una metralleta automática. Un momento después se lanzó hacía Makoto haciéndolos rodar por el suelo.

Y Sousuke pensó que esto iba a ser fácil…

* * *

><p><em>Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias serán todos bien recibidos, siempre y cuando sean respetuosos, para quien no sepa el Departamento de TI (Departamento de la Tecnología de la Información) se encarga de la aplicación de computadoras y equipos de telecomunicación para almacenar, transmitir y manipular datos.<em>

_En fin saludos, nos leemos en el siguiente...  
>Alexander...<em>


	2. Escape

Hola, hola pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, como siempre las aclaraciones más que obvias...

**Free no me pertenece al igual que esta historia, yo simplemente la he traducido, su autora original es Miss-Murdered.**

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

><p>Los instintos habían pateado de forma instantánea a Sousuke. Él no había entrenado, no había elaborado diariamente su oportunidad y reflejos para estar fuera y en un instante tenía a Tachibana en el suelo, con su propio cuerpo cubriéndolo como protección. Su trabajo era siempre poner su cuerpo en el camino y Sousuke lo sabía muy bien -después de todo le habían disparado antes. Estaba contento de que el idiota que intentó dispararle había sido un fanático delirante por un modelo de traje de baño y no era un buen tirador de lo contrario el disparo que había penetrado en su brazo podría haber ido a otro sitio-.<p>

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento cuando Sousuke evaluó la situación en que estaba. O tal vez se debió a la distracción por la presencia de Tachibana debajo de él. Lo había empujado hacia abajo de manera que Tachibana estaba frente a él, con la cabeza en la alfombra áspera y Sousuke lo cubría por encima de su espalda y podía sentir los fuertes músculos ocultos bajo ese traje y los suaves mechones de cabello castaño. Fue una maldita distracción pero sólo por un momento cuando Sousuke recuperó la compostura hizo algunos cálculos rápidos.

El arma había disparado, pero Sousuke era consciente de que no había impacto en ellos. Se había disparado contra el techo, las chispas de la iluminación de la lámpara encima de ellos diciéndole que era probablemente sólo para causar pánico y alarma y ya que había conseguido colocar a Tachibana en el suelo a tiempo no logró procesarlo de inmediato. Usando esa postura a su favor, Sousuke se movió por lo que su boca estaba cerca de la oreja de Tachibana y hablo en voz baja pero firme.

"Vas a seguirme y hacer lo que te diga, si quieres vivir." Hubo un pequeño ruido de confirmación y un movimiento de cabeza, "Hacía las escaleras."

Sousuke rodó fuera del cuerpo debajo de él y se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido. Tachibana se puso de pie también en un momento y Sousuke quedó algo impresionado, ya que estaba claro que al menos tendría que hacerse cargo de él y probablemente mantenerlo con vida o darle una buena oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto.

"¡Vamos!" Sousuke indicó que necesitaban seguir, luego hecho un vistazo, para ver que Tachibana lo hubiera seguido y encontró a un hombre con una pistola cerca de ellos, empezando a disparar en su dirección y sin ningún pensamiento, pateó al hombre, agarrando el arma y tirándola fuera de las manos de su oponente.

Hubo un atisbo de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre y estaba claro que estos secuestradores, asesinos o lo que sean no esperaban ninguna resistencia en absoluto al llegar a su objetivo. Parecía que Sousuke estaba echando a perder su día. Él sonrió mientras pateaba con fuerza en la rodilla del hombre para que se desplomara, Sousuke conservó el arma, siguiendo luego a Tachibana.

¿Eh? Él era un corredor rápido como para haber llegado ya a la puerta de la escalera y Sousuke tuvo que aligerar su paso para alcanzarlo, viendo como Tachibana abría la puerta y comenzaba a correr hacía la planta baja.

Sousuke tenía un coche-un coche rápido pero dudaba si sería capaz de llegar a la planta del estacionamiento para recuperarlo, por lo que tendrían que depender de correr por las calles y de la esperanza de conseguir un taxi, tren o autobús-Tenían que salir fuera de allí y Sousuke gruñía. Él había tenido un plan -recoger a su objetivo, llevarlo a la casa de seguridad, sentado en su culo y velar por Tachibana- No esto.

"Vamos al vestíbulo" Sousuke grito y Tachibana hizo un "sí" ruidoso mientras continuaba bajando los pisos a una velocidad de vértigo y su ritmo solo parecía aumentar cuando no había sonido de más disparos.

Él había estado seguro de que esos chicos no eran demasiado buenos en su trabajo, pero todavía quienesquiera que fuesen, estaban siendo peligrosos y Sousuke necesitaba llevar a Tachibana a un lugar seguro tan pronto como sea posible. Incluso si eso significaba alterar su plan.

Apresurando los pasos en poco tiempo, arriesgándose con unos cuantos saltos, Sousuke alcanzó y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Tachibana. "Yo voy primero, estoy aquí para protegerte."

Estaban casi en la puerta del vestíbulo y Sousuke sabía que si estos chicos eran inteligentes habrían ido por el ascensor para esperarlos en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Eso es lo que él haría. Sólo esperaba que no hubieran podido captar a Tachibana y se dieran cuenta de quién era, ya que hicieron su salida de forma rápida. Esperanza, una palabra estúpida para Sousuke ya que él actuaba a punta de planes y precisión. No sobre esperanza.

El hombro de Sousuke empujo la puerta, abriéndola de par en par y de manera rápida, contento de que ese movimiento noqueo a un oponente pesado con un arma difícil -lo suficiente para que él no fuese capaz de responder a ella- Otro hombre fue hacía la derecha de Sousuke y él gruño, y se nivelo para darle un puñetazo al estómago de ese tipo, desmayándolo y pese a que los dos hombres estaban armados, se imaginó que lo habían hecho para llevarse a Tachibana como había venido a hacer él. Noto que no querían a Tachibana muerto, sino que vivo para probablemente torturarlo e interrogarlo, para por lo menos obtener algo de información útil a partir de toda la maldita extracción.

Con una mirada hacia el otro hombre, Sousuke indicó hacía las puertas de cristal y Tachibana corrió, Sousuke se tomó un momento para estudiar a los dos hombres en el suelo –que no tenían marcas de identificación en sus uniformes negros, nada que dijera quienes eran, por lo que solo pateo fuertemente a uno de ellos y se volvió para seguir a Tachibana-

El edificio de Iwatobi Corp. estaba en una zona muy concurrida y como Sousuke salió hacia el tráfico le silbo a Tachibana. Vio que este hizo una pausa, esperando por él y un poco de acción. No podía creer que ese chico ya confiase en él –que solo habían tenido una conversación y huir de hombres armados y eso era todo lo que habían hecho hasta el momento- Pero Sousuke vio en esos ojos verdes un poco de fe, supuso que era fe, y no estaba seguro, si se la merecía.

El día estaba nublado, las nubes grises y Sousuke vio el denso tráfico en frente del edificio así que corrió hacia este.

Oyó un grito de "no" o algo por el estilo al golpear el capó de un coche, pero él había calculado la acción y el tráfico se movía lentamente por lo que solo tendría un moretón cuando el coche se detuviera después de golpearlo. Sousuke miro al hombre que estaba por insultarlo, así que lo apunto con el arma y le hizo una seña a Tachibana para que subiera al vehículo.

Hubo una pausa y luego Tachibana vio como Sousuke abrió el lado del conductor, apuntando con la pistola amenazadoramente y haciendo al hombre salir con miedo. Sousuke podía oír gritos y gritos y pánico, pero en lo único que estaba centrado era en conseguir el coche e irse lejos y cuando el conductor se bajó, él sólo lo empujó a un lado y se adentró en el lado del conductor. Tachibana finalmente decidió unirse a él y corrió alrededor hasta dar con el lado del pasajero, al entrar Sousuke encendió el motor y una vez estuvo seguro dentro con Tachibana, Sousuke, piso el acelerador, haciendo girar el coche para conducir en la dirección opuesta. En contra del tráfico

"¿Qué? ¡Detente este es el camino equivocado!"

No hay más palabras dichas por la boca de Tachibana mientras Sousuke conducía desde el edificio, con coches tocando la bocina mientras él conducía por la dirección equivocada. Incluso conduciendo por la acera y la gente alejándose del vehículo. Sousuke notó que Tachibana se sostenía asustado del asiento, sus dedos blancos mientras estrechaba la tela y él, bueno, le sonrió como respuesta.

Por último, Sousuke giro el vehículo en una dirección diferente y se unió al tráfico en la dirección correcta, uniéndose a algunos coches que iban en un lento movimiento pero moviéndose, y miro por encima para ver a Tachibana que ya no se aferraba tan fuertemente. A pesar de que todavía se veía sorprendido.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Salvar tu culo, es lo que hice" Respondió Sousuke.

Tachibana solo se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta y Sousuke dejo una pequeña risa escapar de sus labios mientras miraba hacia adelante, pensando luego en un lugar seguro para esconderse hasta que pudiera encontrar algo más de información de sus empleadores.

* * *

><p>Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias, ya saben todo review, critica o sugerencia es bien recibido-<em>siempre y cuando sea respetuoso<em>-pero especialmente Muchas Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de escribir un review, verdaderamente gracias a **_Chiivy, Arashi, Claire, Yessy, Free y Nannny_** , y también a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos o a follow...

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
>-Alexander...<p> 


	3. Hotel Palacio de Amor

Hola, pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, si me he tomado menos tiempo en traducir es por ustedes y su apoyo. Ya saben lo de siempre...

_**Free no me pertenece al igual que está historia, yo simplemente la he traducido, su autora original es Miss-Murdered.**_

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

><p>La habitación del hotel tenía que ser revisada. Sousuke había empujado a Tachibana en la habitación, casi manejo al chico, mientras acababa de convertirse en un terco, y eso era exactamente lo que Sousuke no necesitaba.<p>

Así que una vez Tachibana se sentó obstinadamente en la cama, exigiendo algunas respuestas y queriendo saber por qué Sousuke había elegido ese lugar en particular, Sousuke se detuvo junto a un conjunto de cajones para usarlos y cubrir la puerta, luego procedió a asegurar las entradas y salidas a la habitación. Incluyendo la salida al balcón. Iba a ser un día largo, igual que la noche, pensó Sousuke, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala una vez que había bloqueado las puertas corredizas de cristal.

Tachibana todavía estaba sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y Sousuke rodó los ojos.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Este…lugar…"

Sousuke se rió entre dientes mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación –en el techo de espejo y la ropa de cama peluda con estampado de leopardo, en los "suministros" adosados a los muros, en las botellas de alcohol barato para ser bebido.- Todo estaba diseñado para ayudar al "estado de ánimo" y parecía que Tachibana no quería estar en el Hotel Palacio de Amor.

"Teníamos que encontrar un lugar donde nadie buscará por nosotros", explicó Sousuke mientras caminaba a la televisión, encendiéndola y luego de escuchar pantalones caer y los gemidos, que claramente indicaban el tipo de entretenimiento disponible en la habitación. No le hacía falta mirar a la pantalla antes de apagarla, sin sorprenderse era porno. "Esto es por la hora, en un mal barrio y está diseñado para la discreción. Un lugar perfecto."

Había un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento y Sousuke no podía entender porque Tachibana estaba molesto –escaparon de dos hombres armados, viajaron imprudentemente a través del tráfico de las calles de la ciudad, pero era esto- estar a solas con él en el Palacio de Amor lo que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

Sousuke decidió quitarse su saco y corbata y vio a los ojos de Tachibana observar sus movimientos cuidadosamente, con los ojos brillantes detrás de las gafas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño continuo, abrió el grifo trayendo agua para los dos, ofreciéndole a Tachibana.

"Mi nombre es Sousuke", se presentó, luego se sentó en la mesa en vez de en la cama con Tachibana.

"Makoto", murmuro en respuesta, tomando un sorbo de agua.

"Me doy cuenta que hoy ha sido…" Sousuke no sabía cómo resumir, el día de Tachibana –bien Makoto- había empezado con normalidad. Levantándose, viajando al trabajo, sentarse en su cubículo y luego Sousuke había aparecido y el infierno se había desatado. "…Difícil"

Makoto resopló en respuesta. "¿Difícil?" –le pregunto con incredulidad-

Se encogió de hombros. "¿Extraño?"

La palabra no era mejor y Makoto se limitó a beber el agua, ponerse de pie y caminar hacía las grandes puertas de cristal, Sousuke le vio, sus ojos se estrecharon pensando en que tal vez él debería de aconsejarle el mantenerse alejado del balcón, pero aun así… ¿Quién diablos sabía dónde estaban?

Él no se había arriesgado en contactar a sus superiores, sólo se había desplazado a un lado malo de la ciudad donde pudo volcar el coche en un lugar donde podría terminar en pedazos en el desguace, y luego se dirigió a este hotel barato para pagar apresuradamente en efectivo.

"¿Qué vi que era tan condenadamente importante? Makoto preguntó, mientras se recargaba contra el cristal, colocando una mano en la superficie fría. "Esa gente está tratando de matarme. Yo no soy nadie."

Sousuke no sabía exactamente –que nunca fue su trabajo encargarse de saber sobre ello. Todo lo que sabía era que Makoto había accedido a algunos archivos que mostraban algunos tratos entre Iwatobi Corp. y Samezuka Inc. que pusieron a la otra empresa nerviosa. Y les hizo contratar secuestradores. Que a su vez significó que él fuese contratado. Así que esencialmente él no sabía nada- él era apenas un don nadie en toda esta situación tanto como Makoto –simplemente siguiendo órdenes de los hombres que le pagaron-

Poniéndose de pie, Sousuke se dirigió al cristal. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a un tipo "normal" para proteger. Era mucho más utilizado para los niños mimados de hombres ricos, estrellas de televisión o alguna estrella pop rica que cantaba canciones que él odiaba por lo que sentía cierta simpatía por el chico. La carrera de Sousuke se basaba toda en esta vida, mientras que la de Makoto había sido tan malditamente normal antes de esto.

No sabía cómo consolar a Makoto y dudaba si era una buena idea el tocarlo, pero a pesar de sus dudas, se acercó a su lado, mirando hacia el sordo edificio de enfrente y la lluvia que estaba acumulada en el cielo por fin empezó a caer. El mundo exterior se veía deprimente y Sousuke miro el perfil lateral de Makoto –su fuerte mandíbula, la suave caída de sus cabellos- y se volvió de nuevo hacia la lluvia. Llegó suavemente a presionar un abrazo tranquilizador sobre sus hombros, sintiendo el salto de los músculos debajo de la tela y el giro de la cabeza claramente en estado de shock.

"No sé… No me lo dijeron pero todo esto acabará pronto", aseguró Sousuke dejando que sus ojos observaran de nuevo la lluvia en lugar de la cara de Makoto.

"¿En serio?"

Sousuke sabía que no podía prometer nada, sabiendo tan poco y que tenía que guiarse por el instinto, aun así asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro que esperaba fuese cálida y alentadora, tranquilizando a alguien que su vida había dado una vuelta de revés en cuestión de horas.

"Todo esto es rutina para mí. No hay problema."

Makoto inclino la cabeza, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aunque fuese solamente por el más mínimo capricho de sus labios, pero él era tan abierto, honesto, atractivo, que Sousuke dejó caer la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo.

"Creo que debería acostarme… esto es mucho para procesar."

"Sí…" Sousuke respondió indiferente, quedando viendo hacia las puertas de cristal, tratando de ignorar como Makoto se quitaba su saco, corbata y camisa, dejándolo solo en una pequeña camiseta ajustada blanca que había estado por debajo, resaltando las caídas y líneas de sus músculos de la espalda haciendo a Sousuke tragar. "Voy a estar aquí cuando te despiertes."

No se atrevió a mirar más, el como Makoto se quitó los pantalones del traje y Sousuke decidió que había que dar un paseo por el balcón, haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia y todo por conseguir un poco de aire, ya que no se supone que observar el cuerpo de su protegido sea parte de su trabajo. No, no lo era en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Infinitas gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí, agradezco a los nuevos follows y favoritos, verdaderamente ver la aceptación me motivo a traducir más rápido este capitulo -bueno eso, y el hecho que no es tan extenso- pero mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, por ello gracias a <em><strong>Claire Kaito, Free <strong>__-espero y este capitulo te haya aclarado algo de tus dudas- __** y Arashi. **_Si encontráis cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical, avisadme por favor.

_Así que sin más nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo... Y ya sabéis todo review es bien __recibido__, siempre y cuando sea respetuoso..._

_Saludos.  
>-Alexander...<em>


	4. Haciendo Planes

Hola, hola he aquí el siguiente capitulo, ya sabéis el mismo rollo de siempre...

_**"Free no me pertenece, al igual que esta historia, yo simplemente la he traducido, su autora original es Miss-Murdered"**_

* * *

><p>"…Qué están tratando…", susurro Sousuke, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba por el balcón a la calle de abajo, observando un camión de basura, y la lluvia más ligera de lo que había sido en la tarde, "quiero decir que, mierda, mejor de lo que yo podría."<p>

Era cierto el no estaría ocupando la mitad de la habitación así como Tachibana lo hacía –no Makoto, era ahora su nombre de pila. Lo cual era a menuda una mala idea ya que el nombre de pila significaba que Tachibana se había vuelto menos un puesto de trabajo y más una persona y eso siempre era malo. Malo para él- como Sousuke había perdido gente en el pasado, el riesgo del trabajo hizo que pensará en todos los errores que cometió cada día. No quería que Makoto fuese uno de esos errores y él haría todo lo posible para evitar que eso sucediera.

Su teléfono fue posicionado sobre su oreja y escuchó un suspiro en el otro extremo de la línea.

"Sousuke, ten cuidado. No creo que esto sea tan fácil como lo parece."

Era el turno de Sousuke para suspirar, mientras se volvía para mirar a través de las puertas corredizas y se dio cuenta de que Makoto estaba despierto, estaba fuera de la cama, caminando alrededor para encontrar su ropa y eso era un espectáculo que hizo que su boca se secará. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que llevar unos boxers tan apretados que parecían abrazar su cuerpo como una segunda piel? Sousuke giro su mirada después de que Makoto lo viese, Sousuke le dio un guiño rápido y Makoto desapareció hasta el baño.

"No es nada, Matsuoka" Sousuke dijo tratando de quitar la imagen de Makoto totalmente desnudo de su cerebro. Escucho el sonido de la ducha. Tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza. "Voy a estar en contacto una vez que lleguemos a la casa de seguridad"

"Buena suerte."

Sousuke desconecto la llamada y miró el teléfono celular –su celular dañado y gruño por lo bajo- "Voy a necesitar otro."

Se tomó un momento, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, húmedo por la ligera lluvia. Su colega, Rin le había confirmado la ubicación de una casa de seguridad que podrían utilizar que no estaba demasiado lejos de su actual ubicación –un antiguo almacén que no sería cómodo, pero sería lo suficientemente bueno por el momento- Sousuke sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar allí sin ser seguido o sin crear alguna sospecha. Y también en como detener a su libido alejándolo de su misión, cuando lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en Makoto como algo más que alguien a quien estaba protegiendo.

Sousuke dio un paso atrás y entró a la habitación y trato de hacer un plan en su cabeza sobre su próximo movimiento. Tenían que lucir algo diferentes por lo que necesitaban ropa casual en lugar de los trajes que estaban usando, así que un cambio de ropa era lo que necesitan comprar tan pronto salgan del hotel. Sudaderas y camisetas servirían, tal vez algunos pantalones vaqueros y el saco su billetera, encontrando el dinero que la empresa le había dado. Para su trabajo, Sousuke siempre recibía dinero para gastar en situaciones de emergencia y esto estaba clasificado como una. Ya había gastado un poco en su actual alojamiento, pero tenía la mayor parte del dinero.

El plan se estaba formando en su cabeza cuando Makoto volvió a entrar a la habitación y Sousuke encontró que sus ojos se sienten atraídos por su piel resbaladiza, mejor que cualquier fantasía perversa que había revoloteado a través de su cabeza mientras estaba esperando fuera en el balcón. Sus ojos entrecerrados mientras veía una gota de agua descender por el cuello de Makoto, y siguió el camino que la gota trazó por los músculos de sus definidos pectorales, bajo hasta sus abdominales, parando en donde la toalla se enroscaba alrededor de sus caderas. Sousuke dejó que sus ojos regresarán a su rostro, mientras Makoto empujaba su cabello castaño de sus ojos y estos parecían aún más verdes, más intensos cuando no estaban tras esas gafas de montura gruesa. Aun cuando Sousuke había encontrado esas gafas muy muy sexys… pero sin ellas… joder, era criminal. Makoto no debería estar trabajando en una oficina mientras era mucho más guapo que cualquier modelo, actor o estrella del pop seguido por un acosador que jamás haya protegido.

"¿Algún problema?" Makoto preguntó, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

"¿Eh?" Sousuke soltó y luego se recompuso, se acordó de que era un profesional. "Tenemos una casa de seguridad no muy lejos. Iremos a comprar algo de ropa y luego haremos nuestro camino. Tenemos que vernos… tan diferentes como nos sea posible."

Makoto asintió y se acercó a la cama donde su traje había quedado y Sousuke desvió su mirada hacia otro lado cuando escucho el crujido de la tela y se mordió el labio tratando de no imaginar lo que había visto sin el menor pudor lo que la pequeña toalla de Makoto le había permitido. Se preguntó por qué Makoto ya había podido colarse debajo de su piel -sí, Rin dijo que no había tenido sexo suficiente, bromeando respecto a las cientos de ofertas que tenía Sousuke- ofertas que eran abundantes por ambos sexos. Él era el epitome del alto, moreno y guapo estereotipo y que se había aprovechado de ello en el pasado. Pero simplemente no lo hacía ahora… y tal vez Makoto estaba muy cerca del "tipo" que Sousuke quería. Pero el no debería estar pensando como si fuese un maldito adolescente cachondo.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Sousuke no volvió la mirada hasta que le había dado tiempo suficiente, o lo que él considera suficiente, viendo a Makoto secarse el cabello. Se las había arreglado un poco con su formal traje de trabajo –sólo llevaba la camisa con las mangas remangadas y tres botones desabrochados y parecía haber optado por no llevas la gafas- Pero no era suficiente, no del todo.

"Nos tenemos que ir" dijo Sousuke, su voz más fuerte, más ruda. "Sígueme, mantente cerca y has todo lo que te digo, ¿entendido?"

"Lo sé… Tengo que confiar en ti, ¿cierto?"

La forma en que Makoto hablaba era tranquila, suave pero Sousuke todavía podía sentir la frustración, la ira, el fuego debajo de ella, como si Makoto no tuviera otra opción. Tenía que hacer como dijo Sousuke. Y a pesar de su vida promedio, sus gatos y su patético apartamento, Makoto no era una presa fácil.

"Vamos entonces."

Se fueron dejando los restos del traje de Makoto en la habitación, Sousuke dejando su chaqueta también y se dirigieron a las calles, Sousuke mirando en cada esquina mientras salían, la señora detrás del mostrador dándoles una mirada de complicidad que sugería pensaba que habían estado teniendo sexo sucio. Y teniendo en cuenta que los dos estaban usando menos ropa que cuando llegaron probablemente parecía que lo acababan de tener.

Las calles estaban lo suficientemente llenas como para mezclarse en la multitud, la jornada de trabajo llegaba a su fin y por ello Sousuke seguía mirando con cuidado para evitar cualquier insinuación de amenaza mientras se abrían paso hacia una tienda de ropa. No era cara ni contaba con ropa de marca, pero fueron capaces de comprar. Makoto una chaqueta verde y unos vaqueros y Sousuke sólo agarró una sudadera azul con capucha para ponerla sobre su propia camisa.

Fue cuando salían, pagó la ropa y se pusieron el vestuario, el dependiente sonriente y educado, que Sousuke sintió el cosquilleo familiar de peligro en la parte posterior del cuello, la adrenalina corriendo justo debajo de la superficie al sentir el peligro. Echo un vistazo a la multitud, escaneando cada persona promedio y luego encontró con una pareja cool de ojos oscuros tras unas gafas rojas. Y Sousuke sabía que los habían encontrado de alguna manera. No tuvo tiempo para pensar cómo, sólo tenía tiempo para tomar la chaqueta de Makoto y tirar de él para acercarlo, manteniendo su cuerpo en el camino del chico por si un disparo fuese efectuado, así terminaría en su cuerpo no en Makoto.

"Vamos a caminar rápidamente."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Makoto, su cabeza se giró y Sousuke gruño por lo bajo.

"Debido a que estamos siendo perseguidos."

* * *

><p>Si habéis llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer, toda critica, opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida siempre y cuando sea respetuosa.<p>

Gracias a quienes comentan esta historia y la agregan a favoritos, y ya sabéis cada review sirve para que me inspire a traducir...

Nos leemos en la próxima.  
>-Alexander.<p> 


	5. Casa de Seguridad

Hola, pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, lamento verdaderamente la demora, pero acabo de ingresar a la Universidad -joder, eso implica menos tiempo para dedicarme a traducir y a mi fic- y estaba en proceso de adaptarme, así que ya que me dieron bellas vacaciones les traje este capitulo, para que sepan que seguiré traduciendo la historia y que no he muerto -por el momento- y creo que les va a gustar... Ya saben lo de siempre...

_**Free no me pertenece al igual que está historia, yo simplemente la he traducido, su autora original es Miss-Murdered.**_

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

><p>La estación del metro estaba concurrida. Eso era algo que Sousuke podría usar a su ventaja, mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud de gente con trajes, apresurados para llegar a sus hogares. Él tenía un agarre suave pero contundente sobre Makoto mientras caminaban hacia los trenes que pasaban silbando a una velocidad imposible, usando eso para dirigirlo a dónde ir.<p>

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el hombre de gafas, seguro que estaría en algún lugar de la estación, pero en lugar de centrarse en ser seguidos, Sousuke se centró en asegurarse de escapar y ocultarse.

Se subió a un tren lleno, Sousuke presionando su cuerpo hacia Makoto cuándo Makoto se agarró de un poste de metal. El tren estaba lleno de trabajadores con sus periódicos, tablets y teléfonos celulares y Sousuke estaba analizando todas las caras, ignorando el hecho de que se ha presionado fuertemente hacia Makoto.

Tal vez estaba demasiado cerca. Probablemente lo estaba y Sousuke se preguntó cómo actuaría si se tratase de uno de sus clientes promedio. Si se trataba de algún actor o algún modelo o alguien más, pero porque era Makoto, parecía que Sousuke estaba perdiendo la cabeza, manteniendo su cuerpo más cerca de lo necesario.

El entrenamiento para ser guardaespaldas siempre tenía un punto importante –que la vida del cliente era la prioridad y por lo tanto el trabajo de Sousuke era mantener su cuerpo en el camino siempre-. Trato de pensar que ese era su razonamiento, que era por eso que él tenía su cadera y su pecho casi en línea con Makoto, pero no estaba tan seguro que fuese por ese razonamiento. ¡Maldita sea!

El tren se detuvo en una estación y Sousuke agarró a Makoto nuevamente, arrastrándolos hacia las brillantes luces de la estación. Esperaron otro tren, Sousuke esperaba que algunos cambios y algunas conexiones diferentes causaran confusión suficiente para que no fuesen perseguidos. Y el ajetreo de los viajes les ayudó en eso.

Después de algunos abordajes más, y Sousuke manteniendo su mano sobre la de Makoto en todo momento, por fin se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para viajar al almacén y se subió en un tren que los llevaría a esa dirección, esta vez el tren iba menos lleno y ellos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, el brazo de Makoto presionado contra el de Sousuke. Ahora era mucho más tarde y Sousuke de repente escucho el bajo sonido de un gruñido y se volvió para ver a Makoto quien le daba una sonrisa de disculpa.

"No he comido desde el desayuno"

"Yo tampoco"

No había habido tiempo para la comida, no había pensado en ello y Sousuke se dio cuenta de que sentía la misma hambre roer su vientre. Fue una pena que no podrían obtener cualquier comida decente. Como él ya sabía lo que el almacén tendría. Sí, tendría comida… pero la comida apenas valdría la pena comerla. Suspiro ante la idea.

"Va a haber comida… pronto"

No se atrevió a decir nada más, con los ojos todavía cautelosos, todavía entrecerrados, sin dejar de observar a todos los pasajeros que iban y venían en el tren hasta que llegaron a su propia estación. Sousuke ya no agarró a Makoto en todo momento, simplemente caminaba estrechamente junto a él, manteniendo su propio ritmo igual al de Makoto.

Había anochecido ahora y se sentía el aire más fresco característico de la noche. Sousuke observa todo mientras caminaban, viendo que el almacén estaba cerca de los muelles y estar cerca de los muelles quizás no fuese el lugar más agradable para estar en la oscuridad. Durante el día, por supuesto, había trabajo, las entregas y los grandes buques de carga, pero ahora solo había bares con luces de neón y hombres de pie afuera fumando, y Makoto se movió imperceptiblemente más cerca de Sousuke. Y Sousuke trato de no tomar ventaja de ese movimiento casi involuntario, el repentino deseo de envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Makoto, atraerlo más cerca, un gesto que era demasiado poco profesional para alguien como Sousuke.

Al menos, el almacén fue relativamente fácil de encontrar, Sousuke rompió algunos vidrios de una ventana del nivel bajo, mirando antes a su alrededor, preparándose para empujar su cuerpo dentro del edificio.

"Voy a revisar el lugar. No te muevas de aquí a menos que suceda algo malo. Voy a asegurar el área"

Makoto asintió, pero parecía tener algunas dudas sobre el plan de Sousuke, pero Sousuke tenía que revisar que en el almacén no correrían peligro, tuvo que revisar que era una casa de seguridad y no una trampa, así que se irguió sintiendo un fragmento de cristal engancharse en su sudadera cuando lo hizo. El almacén estaba completamente a oscuras y olía desagradable por el pescado viejo y el mar, Sousuke caminaba lentamente, con cuidado, sus pasos no hacen tanto ruido porque el sonido se amortiguan por el polvo. Deseó tener una antorcha o algo para encontrar un interruptor, pero sin embargo cruzo lentamente hasta el otro lado de la habitación, encontrando una puerta que daba a otra habitación, y tanteando la pared de al lado, encontrando finalmente un interruptor de luz.

Él esperaba que la habitación fuese iluminada por el brillo, pero en vez de brillo solo estaba una simple bombilla con un alambre delgado y Sousuke había esperado que el almacén fuese moderno, cómodo, un lugar para relajarse por la noche, pero en su lugar, el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo, cajas rodeaban las paredes y olía a pescado rancio. Esa noche iba a ser desagradable. Vio la caja que Rin había descrito, un símbolo de un tiburón en el exterior y se dirigió hacia ella, usando una barra de hierro que encontró y abriéndola sin ningún problema.

En el interior estaban sacos de dormir, barras energéticas, botellas de agua, linternas y el botiquín. No era un Hilton, pensó Sousuke, pero serviría. Él agarró una linterna y apagó la luz no queriendo atraer demasiado la atención y volvió para recoger a Makoto, el alivio le inundaba cuando vio que Makoto todavía se encontraba allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos viendo rápidamente a todas partes por la agitación.

"Es seguro" dijo Sousuke y le ofreció a Makoto una mano para entrar. A lo cual Makoto se negó, ingresando por su cuenta su chaqueta se enganchó en el vidrio roto al igual que le paso a Sousuke.

Una vez dentro, Makoto observo a su alrededor aún más inseguro. "¿No hay luz?"

"Tenemos que mantenerlas apagadas", dijo Sousuke, "así es menos atrayente"

Makoto siguió de cerca a Sousuke y Sousuke estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. "No te gusta la oscuridad, ¿huh?"

Después de todos los acontecimientos de hoy, esto le parecía la cosa más ridícula –Makoto era un hombre adulto que estaba siendo perseguido por hombres que querían secuestrarlo y probablemente torturarlo y estar por la noche a oscuras en una casa de seguridad le causaba ansiedad-. Sousuke trató de no verse divertido pero Makoto no le dio oportunidad de reflexionar el poco de información cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca tirando de él, para hacer frente a una mira de ojos verdes enojada.

"¡No te atrevas! Te he seguido y he hecho todo lo que me pediste que hiciera. Mi vida ha quedado de cabeza, así que no te burles de mí", dijo Makoto, su voz de repente tintada con ira y Sousuke no sabía cómo responder ya que estaban demasiado cerca, presionándose más cerca, por lo que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Sousuke no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien sea tan alto como él, tan poderoso físicamente, confrontándolo, llamándolo. Rin le estaba llamando, pero Rin no era físico como Makoto lo era y Sousuke no sabía qué hacer. Pero probablemente escogió la peor cosa, cuando tenía a un chico enfadado con músculos increíbles gritándole en la cara.

Y así fue como le besó…

* * *

><p>Infinitas gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado...<br>Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado -lamento no mencionar sus nombres pero ya estoy en modo zombie- y a los nuevos follows y favoritos.

Les aseguro que a partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán mas calientes e interesantes, pero no crean que hay lemmon -lamentablemente tendrán que esperar un poquito más- bueno sin más que decir -oh cierto, si encontráis cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical avisadme por favor- nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

_Todo review es bien recibido siempre y cuando sea respetuoso..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pd: Para quienes leen Broken -publicidad barata, ¿dónde?- lamento informar que no sé hasta cuando tenga el nuevo capitulo mi musa no quiere colaborar conmigo y se ha presentado <em>****_únicamente _****_para tentarme con otra historia -a la cual admito caí rendido y ya empece a escribir, ya veré si la publico o no- así que creo que eso es todo, sin mas que decir..._**

* * *

><p><em>Saludos...<br>-Alexander._


End file.
